<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[アイナナ | トウみな] 酒紅色之愛 by Neeruja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539959">[アイナナ | トウみな] 酒紅色之愛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja'>Neeruja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#狗巳 #短篇</p><p>雖然標狗巳，但有極少的巳狗性愛描寫，還請注意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma/Natsume Minami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[アイナナ | トウみな] 酒紅色之愛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「今天我想被狗丸さん抱。」透真聽見巳波這麼說。</p><p>從對方被他又蹭又舔吻的頸間抬頭，巳波白皙的肌膚還是留下了星點紅痕，上頭濕濕的水光和濕潤起來的淺色眼眸，讓透真不確定巳波是不是完全被情慾沖昏了頭。</p><p> </p><p>「ミナ？」</p><p>透真語帶猶豫，不是說他不想，而是在床上，他幾乎都會順從巳波的任何欲求，讓單薄纖瘦的身子可以從他身上汲取所有對方想要的。</p><p>不管是愛情、還是當下巳波要求說想射在他的身體裡。</p><p> </p><p>大概是出於一種年長的補償心態。</p><p>雖然透真可以想見，要是他真的不小心將如此彆腳的理由說出口，或許又會聽到巳波輕笑著說狗丸さん真是溫柔，再將那副淺笑印在透真微啓的唇上。</p><p> </p><p>而就巳波這邊看來，撐在他身上的透真不管兩人早就做過多少次，對待他的那份小心翼翼、混合壓抑自身慾望的吐息，每每都潛沉在透真酒紅色的眼底。</p><p>這使得巳波忍不住泛起念頭，想將那裡頭的酒水翻倒灑盡，讓透真的自持和失控皆是因為他。</p><p> </p><p>「狗丸さん也想要吧。」</p><p>說著邊摸向透真底下隆起的棉褲，手心光是覆上去，感受到的熱度和濕意就如他接下來所期待的一般，主動將那隻作浪的手貼得更緊密。</p><p>同時巳波也仰頭迎上透真急欲的索吻，任身上最後一件衣物被褪下，倒是在透真踢開那條棉質運動褲時，巳波卻心生一點可惜的想法。</p><p> </p><p>原因是他相當喜歡那件褲子掛在透真腰際的樣子，最想被他擁抱的男人NO.2在此刻通常是自歎不如的。</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...明明不戴套也可以的...」</p><p>在親吻當中的巳波並非真的不滿的等待著透真，換來身上的人再落下幾個安撫的吻，同時被好好照顧過的後穴也一點一點接納進透真的全部。</p><p> </p><p>巳波換了一個適合擁抱的姿勢，兩手緊緊攀附著淺淺律動的透真的肩，斷斷續續地說：</p><p>「就、就那麼...嗯、啊...喜歡我嗎...」</p><p> </p><p>今晚巳波的確是想被透真擁抱的，想被那股珍視的喜悅狠狠地填滿。</p><p> </p><p>這是他索求透真愛情的方式。</p><p>巳波不禁再次收緊了雙臂，收進耳邊透真一聲聲的喜歡、喜歡你ミナ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>